The present invention relates generally to theft or intrusion detection security systems and specifically to security systems applied in window fans.
Window fans are generally known in the art for providing airflow ventilation and exhaust of an interior space. Generally, operation thereof consists of placing them in an open window and closing the window onto the fan housing to hold the unit in place. However, such window fans create a security problem by facilitating unwanted intrusion or break-ins through the open window when the window cannot be easily locked after the fan is placed therein.
The present invention overcomes these as well as other problems that will be apparent to those of skill in the art by providing a security system applied to the window fan. The present invention generally comprises a window fan that is equipped with various features to monitor, detect, and alarm in the case of an intrusion or break-in.